


Zodiac

by cemxteryeyes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Auras, Bert is NOT an antagonist, Empath, Fantasy, M/M, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Science Fiction, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Zodiac signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: In a world where everyone has psychic powers based on their zodiac sign, Gerard is the odd one out in that he can't use his powers. That is until his younger brother drags him out to a local record store and Gerard sees a bright blue aura shining from within the man behind the counter.





	1. Prologue

Twenty-eight-year-old Gerard Way bolted up in his bed in the early hours of a chilly April morning. He’d had the dream again. He could never really remember much of it, despite it being a reoccurring dream for him for as long as he could remember.

He strained to see if he could recall anything new, but it was just the same lightning like flashes of light, the whispers he felt like he should recognize but doesn’t, and the giant imposing devil like creature looming over him.

Whatever it was, it scared the shit out of Gerard.

Gerard turned his attention to the drawing tablet laying next to him on the bed. He must have fallen asleep while drawing again. He shuffled around in his bed, trying to find the stylus, shuddering as the cold air hit his legs when he moved the blanket down too far. He and Mikey really needed to call the apartment maintenance to fix their heater.

Finally, he located the tablet’s stylus and gathered up the electronics from his bed before pushing himself to his feet. He padded over to his desk and plugged the tablet in so it would charge. He figured while he was up, he could check his email in case someone had an inquiry about the commissions offer he put out on the internet recently.

Gerard hadn’t gotten any commissions in about two weeks and he was getting really worried that he wouldn’t be able to pay his share of the rent. Mikey was right, Gerard really did need to go out and get a real job but leaving the apartment and especially interacting with people was getting increasingly hard for him.

Gerard was surprised to find an email and eagerly opened it up, finding it was thankfully actually an inquiry about a commission. He silently cheered before quickly skimming through the email. He was pretty excited for this one. It seemed like a fun draw of a character from that he liked which would cost the buyer a bit more money. That is until he read over their request for the character’s aura. Gerard knew he shouldn’t have put his birthday in his profile.

As an Aries, Gerard is supposed to be able to see people’s auras, the color and shape of their energies. Everyone has psychic powers based on their zodiac signs. Mikey, as a Virgo, is telekinetic. Mikey’s boyfriend Pete, as a Gemini, is capable of bilocation, he can mentally be in two places at once. Gerard’s friend Ray, as a Cancer, is an empath who can transfer his emotions through music.

Yet, for some reason, for almost as long as Gerard could remember, he’s never been able to use his power. For years throughout middle, high school, and college, he’d been forced to sit out, failed classes, and tried in vain to access his powers with no result. At first everyone assumed he was faking it, then they thought he had somehow accidentally turned it off, something you can do with a lot of powers with practice, then they figured he had a mutation in his DNA. But none of that was the case. He just couldn’t use his power.

It was depressing as hell. Gerard always thought it would be cool to incorporate auras in his artwork. But six years out of college, Gerard was unable to hold down a job, living with his younger brother and his rock star boyfriend, and getting most of his income from getting hired by teenage girls and the occasional just starting out business for art commissions on the internet.

Life was great.

Gerard typed out some bullshit reply to his potential costumer on how he struggled with drawing auras, omitting the part about how it was because if he didn’t properly know what auras were supposed to look like, and that he’d still be down with drawing everything else the buyer had requested. He knew at the very least he’d be losing some money if not denied all together. Bitterly, Gerard sent email. Looking at his display, he realized it was close to four in the morning.

Annoyed, he shuffled back to his bed. _Stupid nightmare,_ he thought as he crawled back into bed and snuggled up to his chin in the covers before slowly drifting back to sleep.


	2. Chapter One

The door to Gerard’s bedroom burst open, startling him out of his slumber. “Gerard get up, we’re going out.” Mikey said nonchalantly from the doorway. Gerard hid his head under his pillow and groaned incoherently before telling Mikey to fuck off. The pillow flipped off of Gerard’s head and fell onto the floor. “Get up” Mikey said again, this time more insistently. “Take Pete,” Gerard groaned burrowing farther into his blanket. Mikey sighed. “Pete’s busy and I need you to come anyway,” he said, “Now get up or I’m gonna pull you out of bed.” Gerard could feel pressure wrapping around his ankle and he knew Mikey had ahold of him. He groaned and shook Mikey off before climbing out of bed.

 _Fuck Mikey and his stupid telekinetic powers._ He glared at his younger brother who smirked before turning around. “We’re leaving in twenty, get ready.” He called before waving his hand making the door shut behind him. Gerard shot the bird at the closed door before groaning and chucking his sweat pants off.

He loved his brother, he really did. Mikey was kind enough to let Gerard move in with him when their mother finally kicked him out of the house after he couldn’t keep down a stable job about two years ago. The again he still couldn’t keep down a stable job, but Mikey wasn’t so insistent on it as long as he got most of his part of the rent in. Realistically Pete would pay anything Gerard couldn’t.

On the other hand, Mikey could be a bit troublesome at times with the slightly aloof attitude he’d developed once Pete’s band started getting popular. He apparently took great pride in dating a rock star.

 Along with that, he relied solely on his powers to do almost everything. Gerard was sure if Mikey could make himself float, he wouldn’t even walk. Gerard could understand. Why bother with exerting energy when you could look at something and make it move anywhere you wanted?  The reliance has caused Mikey some problems however in that he literally couldn’t lift anything regularly anymore. He basically had no upper body strength. Some small things were okay like silverware and water bottles but anything much bigger than that was too much for him. Gerard knew that if he didn’t knock it off soon, the little things would eventually become too much for Mikey.

Gerard finished changing into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt and pulled a black hoodie over his head. He didn’t bother with a shower figuring it wouldn’t be a good idea to go out in the cold with wet hair. He’d just take one later. He did brush his teeth really quickly and run his fingers through his hair to get rid of the knots. Or, at least some of them.

He left the bathroom and found Mikey in the kitchen sitting at the table in front of two mugs of coffee. He grabbed the cup that was meant for him and gulped down a large mouthful. The hot liquid burnt his tongue and throat, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t make it through this outing without it.

“Where are we going anyway?” Gerard asked after taking a few more sips. “Record store” Mikey answered quietly. “I’m gonna get you something for your birthday.”

Gerard was confused. His week was a week and a half ago and Mikey and Pete had gotten him a present, a new drawing tablet. He started to voice that, but Mikey silenced him with a raised hand. “Pete paid for that.” He explained “I feel bad and I have some extra money, so I figured I could get you a record or two.”

Gerard suddenly felt very guilty for telling Mikey to fuck off that morning.

He stuttered out a thank you as Mikey stood up from the table and moved his mug into the sink. Gerard quickly finished off his coffee and did the same. “You’re driving though” Mikey said, just barely giving Gerard enough warning to catch the keys flying toward his face.

Never mind. Fuck Mikey.

* * *

 

Gerard stepped out the car, shivering at the cold. They’d parked in front of a small dingy shop called _Sweet Pea’s Record Store._ Gerard felt a little suspicious about the place. There had to be better record stores in town. However, before he could protest, Mikey waved him inside.

The place definitely seemed better on the inside than on the outside. The bright florescent lighting made the place seem a lot more appealing. The walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of vinyls. Gerard could see one of far selves had CDs and tapes on them as well. Two long shelves sat in the middle of the room filled with more vinyls. There were labels on every section on the shelf and Gerard was grateful for the organization.

Gerard followed Mikey further into the shop before Mikey told him to go pick something out and walked off to go look at something in one of the center shelves. Gerard sighed. He didn’t even know where to start. He quickly browsed over the labels and found a small section of Britpop. He was really liking this record store.

Unfortunately, there were two people standing directly in front of the shelf, preventing him from looking through the section. Gerard panicked. He knew he should just ask for them to move. They weren’t even looking through the records, just talking, so it’d be no problem. But his breath caught in his throat and his heart started pounding.

Gerard always got like this around people he didn’t know. Struggling to talk to people, stumbling over his words, that is if he could get them out at al. He knew it made him look stupid and he knew people judged him whenever it happened which is a large part of the reason why he avoided talking to people at all costs along with really not liking the stab of fear he got whenever he had to talk to people.

Gerard was about to give up and find somewhere to look when Mikey called over from the other side of the store “Hey Gee, look at this!” Gerard turned and found Mikey levitating a Morrisey album he didn’t have yet.

“Hey, no powers on the merchandise!” another voice called out. The brothers both turned toward the voice and Gerard let out a quiet gasp. Standing behind the register was a young man in a tan cardigan. He was definitely shorter than Gerard and his brown hair was styled in a messy mohawk. Gerard could also see a lip and nose piercings long with tattoos on the side of his neck and fingers.

But the man behind the counter wasn’t what surprised Gerard. It was the glowing light blue light surrounding his body like a halo.

Gerard couldn’t breathe, nor could he draw his eyes away. He felt like he was in shock. He vaguely heard Mikey sigh and apologize. Quickly Gerard made his way over to his brother who was now holding the vinyl in his shaking grip.

“Mikey,” he whispered urgently still not averting his gaze from the man behind the register. “You wanna get this?” Mikey asked holding up the record. He didn’t seem to notice Gerard’s panic. “Mikey!” Gerard whispered again more insistently. “What?” Mikey sounded annoyed before looking over at his older brother. Instantly the tone in his voice changed to a softer  more concerned one.

“Gerard, what’s wrong?” “I-I can s-see it” Gerard stuttered motioning to the man behind the counter. “I can see his aura.” Mikey looked over at the man in surprise before quickly looking back at Gerard.

“Don’t stare at him.” Mikey commanded in a quiet voice. “You’ll freak him out.” Gerard nodded and gave the man and his bright blue aura one last glance before regretfully averting his gaze. He could still see the shining blue in his peripheral vision making it hard not to look back up again.

Mikey tried to command his attention away by having him flip through the row of records in front of them since he was finding it too hard to hold the Morrisey record in one hand. After a few minutes, Mikey decided it was time to go. Gerard decided he wanted to keep the Morrisey vinyl since he did really want it. They made their way to the register. Gerard’s heart started pounding again. Up close the light was much brighter and he could get a clearer look at the man who was apparently named Frank according to the name tag pinned to his cardigan.

While Mikey payed for the vinyl he made conversation with Frank about music. Gerard kept his head down at the counter to avoid staring at Frank. At some point Mikey mentioned that the vinyl they were buying was a late birthday present which seemed to spark Frank’s interest. “When was your birthday” he asked while setting the bag with the vinyl in it in on the counter in front of Gerard.

Gerard looked up in surprise finding Frank smiling kindly at him. He felt himself blushing and quickly lowered his head again. “A-about a week… and a half ago” he forced out. He heard Frank laugh and he felt himself getting more red. Frank probably thought he was a dumbass. Gerard suddenly regretted not showering that morning. He probably smelled bad on top of everything else.

“Well, I hope you enjoy the record.” Frank said, and all Gerard could do was nod as he picked up the bag and all but pulled Mikey out of the shop. He could feel Frank’s eyes on his back as he left.

Back in the car, Gerard set the album in the back seat  while Mikey shook his head at his older brother with a smirk on his face. “We’ve gotta work on you being more social,” he said causing Gerard’s blush to return. “Shut up.” Gerard grumbled as he turned the key in the ignition. He looked through the window of the shop and could make out Frank’s aura again.

He’d definitely have to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a more exact description, Frank's aura color is the blue from the Parachutes album art. Hope you guys are enjoying this! Blease don't forget to leave kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter Two

“Where are you going?” Gerard turned and found Mikey in the doorway of the kitchen, his hair messed up and still in his nightwear. Gerard blinked at his younger brother before answering, “The record store,” through a mouthful of toast. Mikey raised an eyebrow in surprise and almost looked like he was about to protest before deciding otherwise and rolling his eyes and turning back to his bedroom. Gerard shrugged before grabbing the car keys and heading out the door.

Gerard had gone to the record store every day for a week to see Frank. He needed to see his aura again. It was the first he’s certain he’s ever seen, he’s not letting it go that easily. Fuck all the weird looks Mikey was giving him. So what if he was walking in there and looking like a  dumbass for half  an hour everyday while he pretended to go through stacks and stacks of records and tried not to stare too directly at Frank. This was important to him.

 

“Gee, you good?” Ray’s question cut through Gerard’s thoughts and he looked up at his friend in surprise. Ray was staring at Gerard seemingly curious. “I-I’m fine.” He answered. “Why?” Ray smiled at him kindly before shaking his head, his brown curls moving with him. “Nothin’ really,” he answered. “You just looked really spaced out and you’re really focused and excited about something, so I thought something must of happened.” Gerard blushed and dropped his gaze down to the ramen bowl in front of him.

He’d had to cut his visit to the record store short that day because he’d completely forgotten he’d made plans with Ray to hang out at the same time. He felt like an asshole when Ray had called him to ask when he’d be getting to the restaurant and he almost wanted to cancel on him because god Frank’s aura was shining more brightly today than normal. It was almost sparkling and blinding, even from far away and Gerard couldn’t draw his gaze away no matter how many times Frank noticed.

  “There’s nothing going on” Gerard said quietly after a minute. “Don’t worry, everything’s good.” Over the din of the restaurant, Gerard could hear his friend huff out a snicker and he knew Ray knew he was lying.

 

Gerard grumbled in annoyance as he reached for his eraser and scrubbed out details on his drawing of Frank yet again. By that point Gerard had been able to get everything else down right, the shape of his aura, his body and facial features his hair, but he just couldn’t get the tattoos right. It certainly didn’t help that Frank had started wearing more short sleeve shirts as the weather got warmer revealing more of the artwork up and down both of his arms. Frank just got more and more interesting by the day.

Unfortunately, the grainy image Gerard had managed to sneak with his shitty flip phone wasn’t helping either. He stared at it for so long, as if the more he looked at it the clearer it would get and tried to mix it with his memory but all it was doing was disorienting him and weirding him out from looking at Frank without his aura for so long.

 Pictures and videos obviously couldn’t pick up auras and Gerard didn’t seem to be one of the few aura readers who could seem them through technology which really kind of sucked because it was really weird seeing Frank like this even if it was just a grainy image on a shitty flip phone. Without that light blue light surrounding him, Frank seemed less bright and almost cold and lonely. It made Gerard sad to look at.

Gerard gritted his teeth and picked up his pencil again. He was going to get this right.

 

Gerard was about half way to the record store when he looked in his rearview mirror and noticed a misty figure in the backseat and nearly had a heart attack in the middle of the highway. When Gerard was able to catch his breath and make sure the car was still under control he glared at the misty figure through the rearview mirror. 

“Pete, what the fuck are you doing in my car?” Gerard heard Pete’s distorted voice mumble out a curse before his form shimmered a little and was suddenly much clearer. Still translucent but easier to see.

“Mikey asked me to follow you today to make sure you weren’t doing anything to get yourself hurt.” Pete explained very quickly, his voice still a little distorted and hard to understand. Gerard rolled his eyes and huffed out an annoyed sigh as he pulled off the highway. “Mikey needs to fuck off and stay the fuck out of my business.” Gerard mumbled. Pete was silent for a moment and Gerard sighed again knowing Pete was telling Mikey what he’d just said.

“He’s worried about you, Gerard” Pete said, basically repeating what Gerard knew Mikey was telling him on the other side of Pete’s bilocation connection. “We all are” he continued. “This fixation’s getting out of hand.” Gerard rolled his eyes yet again. “Ray said it’s getting it’s getting to the point of obsession. We’re worried he’s gonna think you’re stalking him and call the cops or something.”

Gerard turned around and glared back at Pete. By then he’d arrived and parked in the parking lot of the small record store. “It’s not an obsession and he’s not gonna think I’m stalking him.” Gerard stated, “Can you guys lay off? I’m fine.”

Pete rolled his eyes this time. “Do you even know anything about this guy? Have you ever even spoke to him?” Gerard sighed. “His name is Frank, and he has a lot of tattoos, and he likes Black Flag, and his aura is blue and shaped like a sheet ghost.” Gerard rattled off the basic knowledge he’d collected from his time watching Frank. Pete raised an eyebrow expectantly, but Gerard didn’t have anything else to say. He didn’t bother with telling Pete that, yes, he had spoken to Frank because he knew Mikey would just tell him it was the about one sentence, he said to Frank the first time he came to the record store.

Instead, Gerard quickly turned around and  turned the car off. “Look can you just get out of my car and leave me alone?” he asked Pete as nicely as he could considering how irritated he was at that moment. “Please?” he heard Pete’s distorted sigh from the back seat before there was a flash and Pete was gone.

 Gerard groaned and rubbed his hands over his eyes before getting out of the car and heading toward the entrance of the record store.

 

About a week after the incident with Pete, Gerard figured that his brother’s boyfriend was right, at least a little bit, and some things needed to change.

In the month that Gerard had been frequenting the record store, Frank had definitely taken notice to Gerard’s constant staring and he had to at the very least be confused. Frank deserved to know what was going on.

So, Gerard made a plan. He knew talking to Frank was something he’d have to psych himself up for and prepare for ahead of time. This was a common occurrence for him but with Frank, he felt much more anxious.

Regardless, he’d been eyeing an Iggy Pop record he’d found in the Britpop section for the past few weeks. He’d managed to save enough money to pay his part of the rent and then some thanks to the attention he’d received due to a rather popular small company commissioning him about three weeks back. He figured that buying the album and putting himself in front of Frank, one of them was bound to start up a conversation and the topic of Gerard coming to the store every day. Gerard could explain himself then.

The plan seemed fool proof until Gerard got to the thankfully empty record store as close to closing time as he felt was appropriate and found that the Iggy Pop record was gone from the shelf. He started to panic as he flipped through the records frantically. Where the fuck did it go? How was he supposed to talk to Frank now? Maybe he could ask Frank where it went? No, that was too desperate…

“Someone bought it earlier.” Gerard’s head shot up as Frank’s voice rang out from the other side of the shop. He was leaning over on the counter on his forearms and staring at Gerard intently. Gerard stared back for a moment before swallowing the lump in his throat and responding.

“What?” Frank smirked and chuckled a little. “The Iggy Pop record,” He explained. “Someone bought it earlier today.” Gerard’s face immediately fell. He really did want that Iggy Pop record. Frank chuckled again. “Don’t worry, I have another one or two coming in my next shipment. I’ll make sure to save one for you.”

Gerard’s mind was still reeling from wondering how the hell Frank knew he was looking for that specific record and now, what? Frank was going to save the record for him when he got another one? For Gerard? The weird guy who had came into Frank’s shop every day for a solid month without ever trying to buy anything until now and stared at him too much? The weird guy who hadn’t started showering regularly until about two weeks ago? What?

Frank had now moved in front of the counter and was beckoning Gerard over. His aura was shining and sparkling again like it was the day he’d left to go see Ray. Gerard hesitantly padded over toward Frank, stopping a few feet in front of him. “It’s no big deal, don’t worry about it.” Frank was saying.

“I’m Frank, by the way. I don’t think I ever properly introduced myself.” The man held out a hand and Gerard slowly reached out and took it, giving it a quick shake. “’M Gerard” he mumbled as he let go. “What’s your sign?” Frank asked tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Well… if this was how they were going to have this conversation, then so be it. “Aries.” Gerard answered quietly. Frank’s eyes lit up. “So, you can see auras?” he asked excitedly “What’s mine look like?”

Normally, Gerard would be annoyed and frustrated. He used to get this question all the time and he was never able to give them an answer, always having to embarrass himself by explaining his basic lacking his powers. But, for once, he was excited, finally able to answer that question.

“Well, it looks like one of those sheet ghosts,” he started. Frank nodded enthusiastically, a fond looking smile on his face. “And it’s light blue like um…” Gerard waved his hands around, wanting to show Frank exactly what his aura looked like, feeling as though his description wasn’t doing it justice. Unfortunately, he didn’t have anything to draw or paint with, so he was left fumbling around like a dumbass, yet again.

“Don’t worry, I think I get the idea.” Frank said after letting out a small high-pitched giggle. Gerard blushed. “Wh-what about you?” He asked trying to shift the focus off of himself for a moment. “What’s your sign?”

The smile fell from Frank’s face and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “See, about that-“ Before Frank could continue, the door to the record store opened and a voice called out, “Everyone get on the floor!”

Gerard’s eyes widened, and he fell to his knees immediately. Of course, it was just his luck that someone would try to rob the record store while he was finally having a proper conversation with Frank.

Speaking of which, Gerard looked up to find Frank still standing in front of the counter, staring at the robbers with an almost bored expression on his face. Gerard heard footsteps approaching them and watched as someone walked past him and stood in between him and Frank. Gerard felt like his heart was beating out of his chest.

“You the owner of this place?” He asked Frank with a very thick Jersey accent. Frank silently nodded. “All right look, I know you got at least two hundred dollars and shit load of rare vinyls in your backroom so cough ‘em up and we’ll go without anyone getting hurt.” The guy said.

Frank scoffed and smirked at the guy. “You really think I’m gonna give up my shit that easy?” He asked as if he thought the whole thing was funny, as if Gerard wasn’t sitting on the ground a few feet away shaking like a leaf. “I’m gonna give you one chance to take your friend over there and get the hell out of my shop before I call the cops.” The guy full blown laughed at that before taking a few steps closer to Frank, getting in his face.

“I’m gonna give you one chance,” he said, his voice dropping and sounding very threatening, “to give me the shit I asked for, or my friend over there is gonna make that guy’s head explode.” He motioned to Gerard and suddenly Gerard felt a rather large hand clamp onto the top of his head.

He could feel the head radiating through the guy’s skin, burning the top of his scalp, and he knew that the friend they kept talking about was an energy manipulator and he one hundred percent could in fact make Gerard’s head explode if he wanted. Gerard began to panic again. He was gonna die, these guys were going to kill him.

He looked up at Frank silently pleading him to just give these guys what they wanted. He noticed Frank’s aura was flickering and darkening in hue before Frank looked down at him, his eyes sad and apologetic. Frank… Frank wouldn’t just let Gerard die, would he? He looked back to the guy in front of him.

“ _Go stand in the corner._ ” Frank told him.

Oh. He would.

Except, the guy was backing away from Frank and walking toward the nearest corner in the shop and pressing his nose into it. “Hey,” the guy who was currently squeezing Gerard’s skull exclaimed. “What the hell-“ “ _You too._ ” Frank cut him off. “ _Get your hands off of him and go stand in the corner with your friend_.” The hand left Gerard’s head and he watched as the energy manipulator dazedly stumbled over to the corner and stood next to his friend.

Before Gerard knew it, Frank was helping him to his feet and placing his hands on either side of Gerard’s face. “Gerard are you okay?” he was asking rather urgently. All Gerard could do was nodded. He was confused. How had Frank done that, made both of the robbers follow his ridiculous orders so easily?

“ _Gerard, I need you to listen to me, okay?_ ” Frank was still holding his face in his hands, so Gerard had to look right into his eyes. He nodded again. “ _I need you to go home, okay?_ ” Frank started rattling off. “ _When you get home forget about the robbery. It just didn’t happen, alright? Eat dinner, drink some water and go to bed. Come back here tomorrow before closing time like you did today. We can talk more then? Do you understand?_ ” No, Gerard didn’t understand. He was scared and confused, and _he wanted to go home._ Regardless, he nodded again, and Frank let go of him. His forehead was beaded with sweat and he was staring at Gerard with a strange expression Gerard couldn’t decipher

“Now _go._ ” Frank said, and Gerard’s feet started to move on their own accord, padding toward the door of the record shop. He could already hear Frank telling the two attempted robbers that Gerard was leaving when they came in and didn’t see anything.

By the time Gerard got home all the feelings of fear and dread had passed and were now replaced with confusion.  Why was he afraid in the first place? He couldn’t remember. Was it from the prospect of having a conversation with him? At least that had gone well.

Mikey was just setting out bowls of stew that he and Pete had cooked when he entered the apartment. Gerard smiled. He loved stew. “Hey Gee,” Pete called out. “How’d it go?”

“It was fine.” He answered taking his seat at the table. “Did you tell him what was going on? Was he cool with it?” Mikey asked sitting down in his own seat. Gerard blinked at him in surprise. He hadn’t brought up the whole “hey your aura is the first one I’ve ever seen” thing with Frank which was weird considering it was his entire goal in going to the record store that day. “Um no. I um… we talked a little bit since the record I was looking for had been bought by someone else, but he made me leave before I could explain because the store was closing.”

The explanation didn’t sound right to Gerard. He didn’t think that was how he remembered it. They were introducing themselves, then Gerard was telling Frank what his aura looked like and Gerard was asking Frank what his sign was and then… Is that when Frank made him leave? He couldn’t even remember what Frank had said his zodiac sign was.

“Gerard, are you okay?” Mikey asked, his eyebrows knotted together in worry. Gerard nodded, not wanting to worry his brother. “Just got a headache” he said before taking a bite of his stew. “Probably gonna go to bed after this.” Pete and Mikey both nodded.

Soon the trio finished their dinner. Gerard placed his bowl in the sink while Pete and Mikey put away the remaining stew and cleaned the dishes. Gerard’s throat felt dry suddenly, so he grabbed a glass and filled it with water and took it to his room with him, calling out a goodnight over his shoulder. He climbed into bed and gulped down the water before setting the glass down on his bedside table.

He was very tired, and he wasn’t really sure why, but he figured he might as well go to bed even though it was only seven. He laid his head down on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
